


i probably still adore u with ur hands around my neck

by avalonneishere



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Character Death, Choking, Inspired by Music, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, References to Arctic Monkeys, Short One Shot, ghirahim didnt wanna do it, i wrote this at 1 am listening to 505 by arctic monkeys, light masochism if u squint, link is okay with dying as long as it's done by ghirahim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalonneishere/pseuds/avalonneishere
Summary: this was sitting in my drafts and i need to post more so here u goit was heavily inspired by and written to 505 by arctic monkeys!! i love this ship and love this song so i put them together :)its really short but its ok!!





	i probably still adore u with ur hands around my neck

**Author's Note:**

> i take requests!!! :)

He adored him. 

As Ghirahim straddled Link with his hips, pressing down on his neck, choking the life out of him, Link loved it. Link didn't fight. He pressed his hands between his thighs, and looked up at Ghirahim with nothing but infatuation in his eyes. He loved it. He loved the dull pain Ghirahim's long, slender fingers inflicted upon him. But when Ghirahim looked at him like that, looked at him with pure regret, pure love, pure wish of another way for things to end, what did he expect from his beloved Sky-child? Tears pooled in Ghirahim's eyes, dripping onto Link's heated face, and Link crumpled completely. It was as if, once again, Ghirahim had to greet him with a goodbye, because that's all their unspoken love would end with.

A goodbye.


End file.
